Pide al tiempo que vuelva
by Nathy Grandchester
Summary: Terrence Grandchester, es un famoso escritor dramaturgo que conoce en una noche de celebraciones a una misteriosa anciana que le regala un reloj antiguo mientras le dice que regrese a ella. Todo empezará con una obsesión hasta que él mismo descubrirá el secreto de esa mujer en su vida aunque para ello tenga que recurrir a su pasado. Novela escrita por Richard Matheson en 1975.
1. Chapter 1

**La adaptación de la novela Pide al tiempo que vuelva, se ha hecho con los personajes de Candy Candy de Misuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

**Illinois, 1968.**

**En la mansión de William Grandchester se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta, él y su mellizo Richard Grandchester Andrey, cumplian 55 años. La casa y en especil la terraza estaba llena de invitados, y entre los que destacaban los familiares, esposas, hijos y un par de nietecitos que apenas contaban con dos meses : Los mellizos Candice y Terrence...**

**William: Lamento que nuestra madre no haya podido venir a celebrar con nosotros esta vez, la he visto muy cambiada ultimamente, notaste que ahora dedica su tiempo yendo otra vez a los teatros? **

**Richard: Si, lo sé, su etapa dorada ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, será que encontró un novio?**

**William: ha ha ha, pero qué dices! nuestra madre siempre fue una romántica soñadora, pero ambos sabemos que nunca existió más hombre en su vida que nuestro padre. **

**Richard: Si es cierto, es lamentable que perdiera a nuestro padre antes de que nosotros naciéramos, no puedo imaginar una vida entera sin tu pareja, viendo sólo crecer a tus hijos y sacarlos adelante . Es una lástima que no tengamos ningún recuerdo de nuestro padre, me hubiera gustado conocerlo… **

**William: nuestra madre siempre nos ha repetido hasta el cansancio que yo soy idéntico a él en todo. **

**Richard: si, y yo a ella en todo...oh no, en casi todo quiero decir...**

**Y mientras ambos reian de aquel último comentario fueron interceptados por Karen y Eleonor sus esposas que venian con toda intención de llevárselos a seguir bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta... **

**Karen: Querido por qué están aislados aquí? la música continua y tengo ganas de bailar**

**William: mujer nunca te cansas...**

**Eleonor: Richard vamos a bailar hasta que termine la fiesta, porque ya mañana otra vez a la rutina y a cuidar de nuestros mellizitos**

**Richard: esta bien mujer, vamos a aprovechar la noche...**

**Nueva York **

**Terrence Grandchester era un escritor dramaturgo muy reconocido en Chicago, había ganado muchos premios y reconocimiento por su estilo innovador y fresco al escribir piezas teatrales. A sus 29 años era un hombre sumamente irresistible para el género femenino pues era alto y de buen porte, su cabellera larga y castaña le daban un toque seks. El era dueño de una seductora voz , ademas de ser poseedor de unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules como el mar ; para sus amigos él era simplemente Terry y, además tenía una novia llamada Susana que era sumamente posesiva y deseaba casarse con él. Podría decirse que la fortuna le sonreía**

**Una noche mientras todos celebraban el éxito de la presentación de su obra :"Demasiada primavera" sucedió algo sorprendente que cambiaría el rumbo de su existencia..**

**En la sala del teatro estaba sentada una anciana, sus cabellos blancos pero peinados con un mono de estilo antiguo, vestida de negro con un chal de encaje cubriendola del frio; al parecer estaba observando y escuchando todo, callada, quieta y con apariencia de tener la mirada perdida , para ella entre todas las personas que habían en el podium, una era de su total interés...**

**Mientras Terrence estaba ocupado firmando uno que otro autógrafo, de pronto la anciana empezó a avanzar lentamente acercándose más y más hacia Terry cuando de pronto le tocó con mano temblorosa su hombro… Terry se volteó tranquilamente pues pensó que sería alguno de sus compañeros, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una anciana frente a él que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, en ellos pudo percibir cierta adoración y entonces sintió que cogió su mano para poner algo dentro y cerrarla inmediatamente diciéndole : -! Regresa a mi !-…la anciana no dijo más y se volvió tras sus pasos, desapareciendo y dejando a todos sin palabras…**

** Susana : La conoces? **

**Terry : Nunca la había visto, qué extraña mujer. Entonces recordó que había algo en su mano y al abrirla descubrió un hermoso reloj de bolsillo de oro, era un modelo muy antiguo y parecia ser muy costoso. Terry se puso a pensar en la razón por la que la anciana se lo daría….le recordaría a alguien? o simplemente lo habría confundido con alguien muy querido? pensó.**

**Susana : ohhhh, Terry es una joya preciosa!...por qué te habrá reglado esto? y mientras lo miraban ya venian otros compañeros del elenco a ver cual era el regalo...**

** Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del Grand Hotel la señorita Ponny que era una entrañable amiga de la señora Andrey le abrió la puerta...**

**Ponny: Y cómo te fue en el teatro? viste al caballero que estabas buscando?**

**Pero ésta no dijo nada y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta para poder disfrutar sola de sus recuerdos... tenía entre sus manos una obra teatral por escrito : "Demasiada primavera", puso su disco favorito : Somewhere in time de John Barry y se sentó a soñar despierta con aquel amor que nunca olvidó…después le venció el sueño...y ya nunca mas despertó. Había fallecido con una expresión de tranquilidad y aun en sus labios se veia ligeramente una sonrisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Era 1976, y ya habían pasado 8 años desde aquel incidente con la misteriosa anciana. Terry se encontraba en su departamento , vivía en el quinto piso y estaba mirando reflexivo por la terraza, tenia todo para ser feliz, una carrera exitosa, y las mujeres que quisiera cuando así lo deseara, pero no lograba entender la razón por la cual a su vida le faltaba algo...no sabía si seguir escribiendo mas piezas teatrales o pedirle a su eterna novia una oportunidad más, ya que ellos habían terminado hace unos meses dado que llevaban ya años de relación sin compromiso y Susana se hartó de tanto esperar…. Ya tenía 37 años y aun estaba soltero. Terry no llegó a amar a Susana, pero sí la necesitaba, sabía que todo se debía a una fuerte costumbre pues ella siempre estaba dispuesta para él, pero a cambio también le sacaba dinero para sus caprichos, Sabía que no era la mujer con la cual él querría formar un hogar, ella no era la mujer que despertaba su pasión desenfrenada...todo era mas bien tibio y sin mucha emoción, además de que ella no quería tener hijos. De pronto Terry llevado por un impulso y harto de tantas cavilaciones se fue a su dormitorio, metió unas cuantas ropas en una maleta y salió sin rumbo fijo; en el elevador se encontró con el encargado del edificio.. **

**Achie: Se va de vacaciones señor Grandchester? **

**Terry: si Archie, las necesito pero exactamente no sé a donde iré, necesito cambiar de aires… **

**Archie: todos necesitamos un cambio en algun momento, que disfrute de sus vacaciones**

**Terry: gracias Archie, lo veré a mi regreso. Y así, Terry salió del elevador rumbo al parking para coger su auto...**

**Mientras iba manejando por la autopista se encontró con el Grand Hotel, Terry vio que el hotel era hermoso, todo blanco, con unas escaleras inmensas y elegantes en forma de caracol, rodeado de unos inmensos jardines, todo cubierto de árboles y flores...un lugar ideal para el descanso y, entonces decidió que por el momento no manejaría más y que se quedaría ahí por una noche y ya luego continuaría su camino aun sin rumbo fijo . **

**El señor Stear tendría sus 75 años y era el conserje del hotel, muy amablemente lo atendió y ambos iniciaron una breve conversación… **

**Stear: Bienvenido señor, mi nombre es Stear y estoy a su servicio**

**Terry: gracias Stear lo tendré en cuenta, ah por cierto... a qué hora abre el restaurant del hotel?**

**Stear: aun falta una hora, pero si no desea salir del hotel, le sugerirí****a que diera una vuelta por el museo histórico que está justo frente al restaurant… **

**Terry: si creo que es buena idea, porque no deseo pensar en el hambre que tengo ahora mismo, - he manejado por horas sin probar bocado alguno… **

**Terry se dirigió al museo del hotel, era un lugar acogedor y elegante, habian muchos adornos y cuadros, él se había quedado observando un album con fotos antiguas del hote,l cuando de pronto oyó una suave melodia que provenía de algun lugar detrás de él, lentamente fue girando hasta ver que a sus espaldas, en el fondo del cuarto había un cuadro y todo parecía indicar que la música provenía de ahi cerca. Se fue acercando con curiosidad mientras que sentía una gran emoción, fue abriendo más sus hermosos ajos azules mientras en su rostro se iba dibujando una sonrisa pues lo que vió en el cuadro lo hizo sentir gratamente deslumbrado…..casi se sentió feliz! **

**En el cuadro habia una foto de una mujer muy hermosa, rubia de cabellos largos y rizados, y de unos enormes ojos verdes, unas casi imperceptibles pecas sobre su perfilada y pequeña nariz. Terry sintió el haber encontrado algo que se le había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo atrás y entonces buscó debajo del cuadro el nombre de la mujer….pero la placa ya no estaba, no se sabía quién era. Terry salió de prisa y fue en busca del conserje Stear…. **

**Terry: Disculpe Stear no quiero molestarle pero podría decirme quién es la mujer del cuadro que está en el Museo del hotel?**

** Stear: Ah... veo que lo ha impresionado, ella es Candy Andrey, una connotada y hermosa actriz que actuó en este hotel en junio de 1912. Era tan hermosa como codiciada por los hombres, pero ninguno de ellos conquistó su corazón.**

**Terry: 1912...pensó con desencanto, más, llevado por un impulso desconocido dijo : Me gustaria saber más sobre ella **

**Stear: Bueno, el hotel tiene una cabaña en la parte trasera del jardin, alli hay revistas y archivos del hotel desde su fundación, seguramente encontrará lo que busca y si no encuentra mucha información siempre puede ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad que esta a 2 kilómetros del hotel.**

**Terry: gracias Stear, buscaré primero en la cabaña…**

**Stear se quedó pensando en que ese hombre le parecía conocido...lo habría visto alguna vez en su vida?...**


	3. Chapter 3

**No fue tan dificil para Terry encontrar información de Candy Andrey puesto que todo estaba regularmente ordenado, buscando y desenpolvando encontró unas revistas antiguas y hí se enteró de que la actriz actuaba cada verano en el Grand hotel haciendo sólo una presentación puesto que era muy famosa y su agenda no le permitía actuar más de una vez en cada lugar, era la excentricidad de su manager y también se enteró que murió hace 8 años en su habitación de ese mismo hotel, para sorpresa de Terry había una foto de la anciana en la revista donde se decia que ésa era la última foto poco antes de morir. La imagen de la foto era tal y como el la vió en el teatro aquella vez….Es ella! se dijo. Terry estaba super emocionado de haberse enterado de tantas cosas sobre Candy y entonces vino una lágrima a sus ojos por una sensación de dolor, como cuando uno pierde a alguien muy querido.**

**…..me hubiera gustado tanto conocerla…se dijo. Y con estas revistas en mano se dirigió a su habitación...**

**Esa noche Terry no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en aquella mujer del cuadro, recordando el momento en el teatro, el reloj, que significaba todo eso?, tenía tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, se sentía desolado. ….-Qué hermosa es!-pensó, pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba explicación alguna a los sentimientos encontrados que empezaba a sentir por aquella misteriosa mujer. –Por qué siento que deseo conocerla aun sabiendo que ya murió? Por qué siento que la necesito? Qué me esta pasando? me estoy volviendo loco?...y con este cúmulo de preguntas fue que se durmió…**

**A la mañana siguiente se fue en busca de un Psicomentalista llamado Neil Leagan en la universidad donde éste trabajaba, éste hombre gozaba de buena fama y casi siempre daba conferencias y entrevistas, por lo que para Terry no supuso una búsqueda exhaustiva, ya había leído varios de sus libros pues era un aficionado a estos temas.**

**Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la universidad, un hombre de cabellos rojizos y elegantemente vestido con gafas y un libro bajo el brazo iba caminando, se veía que llevaba prisa.**

**Terry: Buenos dias Dr. Leagan, disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas, imagino que debe estar en horas de clases pero, me gustaría saber si podria ayudarme con un asunto muy delicado**

**Dr. Leagan: Si como no, pero espéreme en la sala de profesores, aun debo revisar unos examenes, en media hora lo alcanzaré…**

**Terry : gracias, ahi lo esperaré**

**Una vez que ambos se encontraron empezaron a discutir sobre el tema de regresar al pasado de alguna manera, Terry le contó su extraña experiencia con aquella dama y de la urgencia que tenía por verla aunque fuera por un solo momento, que, desde que la vio en aquel cuadro, ya nada había sido lo mismo para él, que se estaba volviendo loco de obsesión.**

**Con tales argumentos y viendo la desesperación de Terry, el Dr. Legan le contó que él mismo experimentó un par de veces el regreso al pasado pero que no tuvo mucho éxito puesto que cada vez que lo intentaba corría el riesgo de quedarse atrapado en el tiempo sin opción al regreso. Pero con todo, como vió la firme decisión de Terry , fue que lo convenció de que él podía engañar a su mente mediante autohipnosis y hacer una regresión al pasado, le indicó que se rodeara de cosas muy antiguas en su habitación y que quitara todo lo que le recordra que estaba en el presente. **

**Antes de regresar al hotel Terry decide ir a tiendas de antiguedades a hacer algunas compras que fueran mas o menos del tiempo a donde pensaba viajar, vuelve al Grand Hotel y si esperar más decidió experimentar su viaje al pasado. Además antes de subir a su habitación se encontró con Stear que también estuvo haciendo sus averiguaciones y ****descubre por un antiguo registro de huéspedes que su nombre figura como registrado en un acta de visitas de 1912, por lo tanto, él había estado allí hace 64 años, su mente ya no podia con mas revelaciones y presuroso se dirigió a su habitación. **

**Terry se vistió con un traje de la época, llevaba consigo el reloj de bolsillo de la misteriosa dama y se acuesta en una cama y empieza a autoinducir su mente, con una grabadora en mano empieza a autoinducirse en el pasado repitiendo : Soy terrence Grandchester y estamos en el año 1912, en 1912...1912...**

**Tras grandes esfuerzos lo logra y despierta en una habitación del Grand Hotel en 1912, justo en la fecha en que Candy Andrey está allí.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando Terry se levanta de la cama ve como toda la habitación esta decorada a un estilo antiguo, se siente impresionado pero no deja que este sentimiento le haga perder el tiempo e inmediatamente sale de su habitación en busca de la mujer que lo ha cautivado. Después de varios paseos por el hotel y sus jardines, por fin logra ubicar de lejos a la actriz, era más bella aun que en la foto...pero no puede acercarse a ella porque ella está custodiada en todo momento por u hombre: Anthony Brower, una especie de apoderado quien la sobreproteje en exceso porque en el fondo siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y no da chance para que nadie se le acerque mas de la cuenta. El guarda celosamente la esperanza de que algún dia ella corrresponda a su amor al espantar a sus pretendientes, algunas veces de forma delictiva. A sus 42 años Anthony era un hombre muy guapo y con porte, de apariciencia elegante y severo, rubio de cabellera corta y bigotes finos, era muy exigente y celoso de todo lo que consideraba que era suyo, razón por la cual por los años que estuvo al lado de Candy protegiéndola y logrando convertirla en una estrella es que se creía con todos los derechos sobre ella, y, aunque Candy siempre fue dulce y amable con él nunca le dio pie para que la relación entre ambos fuera mas allá de lo netamente profesional.**

**Esa tarde Terry iba paseando por los jardines del hotel y de pronto vio la imagen de una mujer que iba caminando entre unos árboles, ella estaba medio escondida dado que los arboles eran grandes y coposos y con muchas ramas colgando. El no esperó más pues se dio cuenta de que era ella y estaba sola!. El quería correr hacia ella pero sus piernas no reaccionaban bien y sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, ...y mientras se acercaba más y más, sentía otra vez que las piernas le temblaban y que el dolor en el pecho aumentaba, el mismo dolor que sintió aquella vez que la vió en el cuadro. Sólo atinó a quitarse el sombrero lentamente...**

**Ella también lo vio y se quedó inmóvil... para ella también significó algo especial el ver a ese hombre allí frente a ella, pero aún así logró decir algo que más parecía un susurro... **

**Candy: Eres tú? ...eres tú...a quien yo espero?**

**Terry: Sí,... soy yo...he venido desde lejos sólo para encontrarte ...**

**Candy se quedó confundida con aquella respuesta y a pesar de su asombro se sintió feliz...pero el rubor subió pronto a sus mejillas y bajó la cabeza, ese desconocido le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, como si fuera una quinceañera, no supo que decir...**

**Terry: Candy, si supieras que te he estado buscando, yo... **

**Candy: cómo sabes mi nombre si apenas acabamos de conocernos?**

**Terry: pues verás, yo sé mucho de ti, además...**

**Y en ese preciso momento Anthony Brower hizo su aparición y al ver el rubor de Candy y la**** proximidad de Terry hacia ella tuvo miedo de perderla y rompió el encanto ****tan pronto como pudo...**

**Anthony: Candy, ya es hora de irnos **

**Candy: eh...Anthony?...sí, ya lo sé **

**Terry se quedó mudo y enojado al mismo tiempo por la intromisión de aquél hombre justo en el momento en que él pensaba decir todo lo que venía sintiendo... Candy se fue del brazo de Anthony pero volteó a verlo un momento ante de irse. El se quitó el sombrero como muestra de despedida.**

**Anthony: quién es ese hombre? **

**Candy: No lo sé ... **

**Anthony: Te ha molestado? **

**Candy: Oh, no...apenas y hablamos...se sintió un poco decepcionada ya que ella hubiera querido saber más de ese hombre tan terriblemente guapo y varonil, su voz había tocado su alma en un solo momento... si pudiera volver a verlo, pensó mientras sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse**

**Terry los siguió detrás a una cierta distancia para averiguar más de aquella dama, la duda sobre si Anthony derepente era su esposo lo mataba, aunque le parecía bastante mayor para ella...pero todo podia suceder, más él esperaba que no fuera asi.**

**Como Anthony sintió que los seguían le dijo a Candy que siguiera avanzando y que él en un momento le daría el alcance. Se dio la vuelta para hacer una breve advertencia...**

**Anthony: Le rogaré que sea tan amable de no incomodar a la señorita Andrey**

**Terry: Oh no, yo sería incapaz de molestarla**

**Anthony: mejor para usted**

**y después de esta breve charla, Anthony se fue a darle el encuentro a Candy y se fueron rumbo al hotel. Terry optó por Tomar otro camino pero su firme decisión de conocerla nada ni nadie la haría cambiar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Durante el resto del dia Terry no vio a Candy por más que la buscó, pero por el personal del hotel se enteró de que estaban todos los actores ensayando para su próxima presentación en el teatro del hotel. Pero Terry la encontró al dia siguiente durante el desayuno, más cuando él se acercó a su mesa para saludarla, se quedó con las ganas de hacerlo porque en ese mismo momento ya Anthony se estaba levantando de la mesa,- ya lo había divisado a lo lejos y no iba a permitir que éste se acercara a Candy-. Sin embargo ella le devolvió la mirada con una tímida sonrisa. Para Terry esto fue más que suficiente para saber que la vida era hermosa y que no se daría por vencido, él tenía que hablar con ella y la conquistaría si es que aún estaba soltera... **

**Finalmente se enteró del número de la habitación de Candy y fue inmediatamente, tocó suavemente a su puerta rogando que Anthony no estuviera ahi, se abrió la puerta... **

**Candy lo miró con asombro, era la visita más inesperada, sólo pudo decir : - tu aquí? ¿por qué insistes en hablar conmigo?**

**Terry: por favor no te enojes por mi insistencia pero necesito hablar contigo y me preguntaba si desearías salir a pasear conmigo **

**Candy: no lo sé, ...nosotros no nos conocemos **

**Terry: ah pero eso tiene remedio, me llamo Terrence Grandchester,y le estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de ella**

**Candy: mucho gusto Terrence, me llamo Candy Andrey - le dijo estrechando su mano y sonriendo, ese hombre tenía algo que la perturbaba, pero le gustaba sentirse asi y le halagaba que fuera por un hombre como él...ninguno de los dos quería soltarse las manos**

**Terry: entonces ahora que ya nos conocemos, me harías el honor de aceptar mi invitación para salir a pasear? **

**Candy: bueno, estoy algo cansada por los ensayos de ayer pero...está bien, - haré un esfuerzo, espérame en 15 minutos cerca del árbol que está junto a la laguna del hotel, veré la forma de escaparme de mi vigilante, le dijo sonriendo pícaramente**

**Terry: gracias por aceptar Candy, pero antes de irme necesito hacerte una pregunta: Ese hombre que te acompaña siempre es...tu esposo? lo dijo con temor y cruzando los dedos por detrás **

**Candy: Anthony? oh no por Dios! El es sólo mi manager. Sé que muchas veces se sobrepasa protegiédome, pero es su carácter. Y con esta aclaración le volvió el alma a Terry, pues por esto supuso que no habían piedras en el camino...pensó él. **

**Candy logró disuadir a Anthony que con gran disgusto y a regañadientes aceptó que no podia imponerse a Candy, él tenía que ser más cauteloso e inteligente que Terry...No!- , él no me la quitará, pensó. Candy será mía tarde o temprano, ya bastante hice por apartar a sus pretendientes fuera del camino, sólo para que venga un desconocido cualquiera y me la quiera quitar ! todo mi tiempo tendrá que ser recompensado Candy...no hice todo por nada, ya lo verás...!**

**Candy y Terry ajenos a los mezquinos pensamientos de Anthony, pasaron una tarde muy romántica y amena, sentados en la hierba después de haber caminado bastante por los inmensos jardines del hotel, estaban compartiendo unas bebidas y unos pequeños emparedados. Durante la charla, Candy le confesó a Terry que desde años espera a un hombre especial y que presiente que en algún momento llegará a su vida, Terry al oir esto sintió una gran emoción porque ese era precisamente su meta: Ser ese hombre ! Terry además también le platicó sobre su trabajo y de que le gustaría que un dia una de sus obras fuera representada por ella. Entre risas y complicidad genuina, ambos se sentian en el mismo cielo. Terry siente que aun no es el momento de declararle su amor a Candy porque él sí está seguro de amarla profundamente, no en vano regreso al pasado si no fuera porque la amara de una manera que nunca lo hizo. El disfrutaba arrobado de oir su voz, sus risas cantarinas y la manera tan espontánea y sencilla de ser de ella, lástima que el tiempo pasara tan rápido y ya el romántico paseo estuviera llegando a su fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Candy: Terry quiero agradecerte por este hermoso paseo, la he pasado increible pero ya me tengo que ir, no quiero tener problemas , tu me entiendes verdad?... **

**Terry: pero Candy, él no es tu dueño, creo que no deberías de dejar que se entrometa en tu vida, por qué lo soportas? si desearías podría conseguirte otro manager, si quieres yo mismo te ayudo a buscar uno...o por último, a mi me encantaría ser ese... **

**Candy: oh gracias Terry pero sabes? Anthony hizo mucho por mi siempre, desde que tenia 14 años, sé que a veces exagera pero lo hace por mi bien, no es una mala persona...yo no sería capaz de causarle un dolor asi..**

**Terry: pues a mi me parece que no sólo tiene interesés profesional...rayos! disculpa que te pregunte esto pero : alguna vez te habló de amor? **

**Candy: nunca! yo no creo que me ame, él es 18 años mayor que yo , sólo quiere protegerme, en este ambiente en el que me desenvuelvo hay mucha maldad, celos e intriga, no es fácil si estas sola, yo le estoy muy agradecida**

**Terry: ok ok pero entonces que haga su trabajo y no se inmiscuya en tu vida personal, Candy prométeme que vamos a seguirnos viendo aunque él quisiera impedirlo, entonces Terry tomó sus manos con una mirada suplicante...**

**Candy lo miró fijamente a los ojos tratándo de descubrir el por qué Terry, ese adorable hombre que acababa de conocer de pronto parecía requerir mucho de ella, por que mostraba esa posesividad? será que...? no, no puede ser...movió la cabeza varias veces... **

**Terry: en que piensas? **

**Candy:...en que...ahora sí tenemos que regresar al hotel ! A estas alturas ya Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa y deseaba cortar todo contacto con Terry por el momento, en el fondo temía que con sus gestos revelara algo que ni ella misma estaba segura de sentir...**

**Terry aceptó no con muchas ganas de romper ese mágico momento, pero para una primera cita fue mejor de lo que pensó, tenerla sólo para él por unas pocas horas fue la gloria... La tomó de la mano y sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo calcinara por dentro, Candy sintió lo mismo y ambos reaccionaron nerviosamente pero aun así se fueron tomados de la mano durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los dos habló más, sólo estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos...mientras sus corazones latían a mil por hora. **

**LLegaron juntos a la puerta de la recámara de Candy, se quedaron mirando fijamente, entonces ella supo lo que él le estaba preguntando sin palabras...ella le dio la llave y él abrió la puerta, ambos entraron...**

**Candy tratando de controlar sus nervios por tenerlo dentro de su recámara, trató de ser formal y dijo: -bueno esta es mi recámara, deseas beber algo? lo dijo tímidamente y rogando que Anthony aun no apareciera**

**Terry no dijo nada pero se acercó a ella rápidamente, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la quedó mirando a los ojos...y luego a sus labios..**

**Candy se quedó helada de la sorpresa, pero con él se sentía como flotando en una nube... ¡Oh Dios mío...va a suceder...me va a besar! y dichas estas palabras, le ofreció sus labios cerrando los ojos...**

**y Terry se apoderó de sus labios suavemente...lentamente, como reconociendo esos labios que tanto había anhelado besar. Fue un beso breve, dulce, pero con mucha entrega, en ese beso ambos se reconocieron el uno al otro...ya no habían dudas, se conocían desde siempre...**

**En ese preciso instante Anthony tocó la puerta interumpiendo el mágico momento. Candy se puso nerviosa y reaccionó inmediatamente, acomodó su cabello y fue a abrir...**

**Anthony: Candy tenia que decirte que...en eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terry y le dio una mira asesina**

**Terry lo miró desafiante y pasó por su lado, iba de salida... **

**Terry: Nos vemos señorita Andrey, que tenga un buen dia, hizo una reverencia y se alejó de ahi.**

**Ya en la recámara había empezado una discusión...**

**Anthony: no sabía que ahora tus admiradores tenían derecho a tu alcoba**

**Candy: pero cómo te atreves a ofenderme? no hacíamos nada indebido!- lo dijo con un aire de indignación**

**Anthony: te advertí que no le hicieras caso a ese hombre, él te va a hacer sufrir !**

**Candy: y tú que sabes? no lo conoces y te atreves a juzgarlo, Anthony déjame en paz, que no se te olvide que sólo eres mi manager, nada más! **

**Anthony furioso cerró la distancia entre ellos y la tomó con fuerza de los hombros, - Tú no vas a corresponderle, tú me perteneces! y mientras se lo decía intentó besarla a la fuerza, en eso Candy lo empujó y le dio una bofetada**

**Candy: nunca más vuelvas a intentarlo porque será el ultimo dia que me verás! y ahora fuera de mi recámara!**

**Anthony estaba tan furioso por dentro y quería disculparse, pero algo en su conciencia le dijo que mejor se fuera, no le convenía hacerla enojar más...no se iba a arriesgar a perderla...tenía que ser cauteloso. Casi había probado sus labios...ya habría tiempo para más...**

**Era una mañana hermosa y mientras Terry desayunaba en la terraza del hotel, vio que a lo lejos venía Anthony con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigía a su mesa... **

**Anthony: buenos dias señor Grandchester. Se sentó en una de las sillas sin ser invitado y lo miró fijamente **

**Terry: buenos dias, desea hablar conmigo? **

**Anthony: más que hablar yo diría a advertirle que se aleje de la señorita Andrey por su bien, no quiero verlo importunarla, ella es una mujer muy ocupada y necesita su total concentración en su trabajo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terry: no veo con qué derecho viene a pedirme usted que la deje en paz, la señorita Andrey y yo...**

**Anthony: ya se lo advertí bien claro, o la deja en paz o aténgase a las consecuencias Grandchester, conmigo no se juega. **

**Terry: yo amo a la señorita Andrey y estoy seguro que ella me corresponde, usted lo que está es dolido porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nunca logró que ella lo amara! lo grito con una furia que estaba a punto de explotar...**

**Anthony: ella no lo ama...usted es patético!**

**Terry: lo importante es que yo lo sé y si ella me acepta nada me hará mas dichoso que hacerla mi esposa**

**Anthony: usted me da risa, ella está destinada a estar conmigo y tarde o temprano caerá en mis brazos, será mi mujer y parirá a mis hijos! En eso ****rápidamente se levantó de su silla con la intención de dar por terminada dicha conversación...**

**Terry: pues ya lo veremos Brower, no le tengo miedo! le gritó mientras también se levantaba para ir en busca de Candy. **

**Para su tristeza no la encontró pues estaba ocupada con sus ensayos.**

**Esa noche era la esperada actuación del elenco de "Si el amor toca a mi puerta", Candy estaba muy nerviosa esa noche, era la protagonista pero ya llevaba unos 10 años actuando, empezó muy jovencita , pero parecía que era su primera vez frente al público, pero no...sus nervios se debían a que ella sabía bien que Terry estaría allí viéndola, y no sabía por qué su corazón latía desesperadamente...sería muy pronto para enamorarse, pensó. ...Terry estarás ahi !**

**La obra se desarrolló con total normalidad, Terry estaba en la cuarta fila mirando expectante y aplaudiendo fuertemente, ella lo veía y en silencio supo que su actuación sería para él. Hasta que Candy tuvo que decir sus párrafos sobre el amor esperado...en eso, dijo lo que ya había ensayado, más, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decir más...sí, ese era el momento perfecto para decir lo que su corazón necesitaba gritar ! Sin dudar lo miró y empezó a recitar...**

**...y si yo...algún dia encontrara a ese hombre con el que siempre soñé, por el que esperé en silencio por tanto tiempo, no lo pensaría ni un momento para decirle : ...te amo, tu eres a quien yo siempre esperé ! **

**Terry al ver que mientras ella recitaba lo miraba fijamente, se sintió descontrolado, en ese momento él supo que esas palabras declaradas por ella, no eran parte de la obra...era la declaración de sus sentimientos ! ahora sí estaba seguro de haber ganado su amor para él, ahora sí nada ni nadie podría impedir que ellos estuvieran juntos...ni siquiera el tiempo...**

**Mientras tanto detrás del telón estaba Anthony con el rostro desencajado, dolido en su ego y furioso porque esas frases no estaban en el libreto, en que rayos estaba pensando ella? Ahora sí que tomaría cartas en el asunto, asi que salió rápidamente y se dirigió a un bar a beber mientras pensaba que podría hacer para separarlos. El tenía incondicionales a quienes podia recurrir con tan solo mover un dedo...**

**Durante la pausa, a Candy le solicitaron fotografiarse para el hotel, ella aceptó gustosa y mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se acomodaba en el sofá tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa para el fotógrafo, apareció Terry quien la miró con unos ojos llenos de amor...cuando Candy lo vio, sonrió ampliamente y de una forma tan de ensueño que justo el fotógrafo plasmó su sonrisa para la foto. Un rostro con una sonrisa que sería enmarcada y luego conservada como una reliquia en el museo del hotel. Una foto que fue el reflejo de la dicha amar y ser amado...en la mirada que ambos se daban se estaban profesando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terminada la pausa continuó la función. Entre miradas coquetas de Candy para Terry y aplausos por parte de él transcurrió la trama, pero antes de que la obra terminara a Terry lo distrajo un hombre que tenia un papel en la mano y se lo dió discretamente, el papel decia: La vida de la señorita Andrey peligra, si desea evitarlo por favor venga a la cabaña del hotel ahora. A Terry le pareció muy extraño, quién estaría interesado en lastimar a Candy?. Terry salió de inmediato lamentando que no podría ver el fin de la obra, pero una vez que llegó a la cabaña, no vio a nadie, todo estaba obscuro y solitario, en eso sin darse cuenta sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Varios hombres lo amarraron y lo dejaron dentro de la cabaña con la puerta bien cerrada. **

**A la mañana siguiente Anthony seguía insistiéndole a Candy para marcharse del hotel porque no hacía falta permanecer más dias si ya la única presentación había terminado, había sido un éxito pero tenían más obligaciones que cumplir. **

**Candy: No me iré Anthony, me quedaré más dias, necesito descansar **

**Anthony: entiende Candy, no quieres irte por ese hombre, pero él no te merece, sólo esta jugando contigo así como los otros en el pasado, acaso lo has visto hoy? seguro que ya consiguió lo que quería de ti y se ha marchado**

**Candy : pero como te atreves ? y le soltó una buena bofetada que le dejó la cara enrojecida. Él no sería capaz de engañarme, él me ama y yo a él también ¡!**

** Anthony estaba enojadísimo, pero aun sobándose la cara que la tenía enrojecida, no se dio por vencido:- Se aman? no me digas! Que sabes tú del amor? Pero mejor desilusionate de una vez y búscalo, pregúntale si tus sentimientos son correspondidos.  
**

** Candy: como yo me entere de que le has hecho algo... y entonces salió a buscarlo y al tocar su puerta sin obtener respuesta decidió pedir al conserje del hotel que le abriera su recámara. Una vez dentro ella se dio cuenta de que todo estaba igual, solamente él no estaba, entonces decidió preguntar por él y buscarlo por todo el hotel pero nada...se sintió tan mal que pensó que su mundo se derrumbaba. A lo lejos Anthony observaba todo y se dispuso a alistar las maletas, el trabajo estaba hecho! ella se iría con él, como siempre...ningún pretendiente le duró mucho pues para eso estaba él, para no dejarse arrebatar a la mujer que amaba sin importarle los sucios medios de que tuviera que valerse, no sentía remordimientos, sólo una sensación de victoria..**

**Anthony: entonces qué? nos vamos? te recuerdo que podrías verte en serios problemas por incumplimiento de contrato!**

**Candy: sabes qué Anthony Brower? no me iré contigo ni ahora...ni nunca! estoy segura que has tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Terry y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar! demándame si quieres, ya no me importa porque desde ahora ya no eres mi manager, ahora...seré sólo yo!**

**Anthony: como quieras...pero si te arrepientes de esta tonta decisión...**

**Candy: no me arrepentiré asi que no esperes volverme a ver...**

**Y con estas últimas palabras dichas fue que el elenco teatral se despidió esa tarde del Grand hotel rumbo a otra ciudad...**

** Mientras tanto Terry se había despertado con un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, estaba atado de tal manera que era imposible desatarse por si mismo asi que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda, la puerta estaba cerrada pero había una pequeña ventana que estaba semi abierta y para suerte suya sus gritos se dejaron escuchar por los jardineros del hotel que estaban trabajando cortando los rosales. En cuanto Terry se vio libre de ataduras fue corriendo al hotel pues sospechaba que todo había sido planeado por Anthony y tuvo miedo por Candy...! La buscó por todo el hotel y se enteró de que el elenco ya se había retirado del hotel, lloró...desesperadamente lloró y sin más aliento ni fuerzas salió a la terraza, estaba sentado de lado con los ojos hinchados y sin esperanza, la había perdido...**

**Qué haría ahora, si ella se había marchado, seguramente Anthony la habría envenenado con mentiras logrando llevársela, seguramente ella lo odiaría, y él...víctima del destino estaba ahí, solo y atrapado en una epoca que no era la suya...todo lo que pudo ser, no fue...que haría ahora? la buscaría? pero dónde? estaba tan confundido, tenía que pensar que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una mujer joven iba caminando cabizbaja y llorosa por los jardines del hotel, había tomado una decisión sí, definitivamente ya no había nada que hacer allí, al parecer Anthony tenía razón una vez más, aunque con todo, decidió renunciar al elenco puesto que ya no se sentía a gusto con Anthony, quería librarse de su yugo porque además ella ya tenía edad para enfrentarse sola a la vida...sin embargo ahora su vida tomaría otro rumbo, donde sólo ella sería la única que tomara las decisiones y no habría nadie más que la manipulase a su antojo. Recordaba con nostalgia los momentos que habían estado juntos, momentos que ella atesoraría para toda la vida, momentos que podrían dejar consecuencias...pero no quería pensar, sucedería lo que tendría que suceder.**

**Mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras para entrar al hotel, levantó la cabeza sin muchas ganas pero lo que vió entonces pareció devolverle la vida nuevamente... **

**-! Teeeeeeerry ! Sí- era él-, no se había marchado, no la había abandonado como le hicieron creer, él estaba ahí **

**Terry pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, que se estaba volviendo loco y que ella lo estaba llamando...se sonrió tristemente y sólo a la tercera vez que escuchó su nombre fue que reaccionó y miró hacia abajo, al pie de la escalera vió que Candy lo estaba llamando. Reaccionó de inmediato y fue corriendo escaleras abajo a darle el encuentro, hasta que por fin ¡! Se cerraron en un abrazo, llorando pues había mucho dolor de saberse separados, Terry la cargó y le dio muchas vueltas mientras ambos reian fuertemente, entonces la bajó y le cogio suavemente la barbilla y le dio un beso con toda la profundidad de su amor, aquel beso fue maravilloso, intenso, como dándo se la vida en él. **

**Candy: - Terry, pensé que te habías ido, que me habías dejado! **

**Terry: - nunca, nunca mi amor-, cómo podría dejarte si te amo, eres la única mujer a la que he amado de verdad, Candy no vuelvas a irte sin mi... **

**Candy: Terry mi amor, sentí morir sin ti, me siento feliz, muy feliz...**

** Y asi entre besos y palabras de amor subieron abrazados por las escaleras del hotel. Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la recámara de Candy, donde pasarían los mejores momentos de sus vidas, unos momentos tan intensos que ninguno de los dos olvidaría ni en esta vida...ni en la otra... **

**Terry cerró la puerta de la recámara, mientras Candy se puso frente a él y se dispuso a quitar lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo, las horquillas de su larga cabellera que estaba recogida en un elegante moño, a Terry esta visión le pareció de lo más sublime...ver como Candy se desinhibía frente a él. Entonces Terry se le acercó para besarla, sus besos hambrientos de ella, aún había cierto dolor de pensar que había retrocedido en el tiempo y que la hubiera perdido por culpa de Anthony. Ahora no, ahora estaban juntos, ahora llegaría el momento tan anhelado de dos corazones que se aman, ya no había marcha atrás...**

**Candy: Terry...mi amor, me siento muy feliz contigo, pero debo decirte algo ...**

**Terry: dime lo que quieras mi amor...y mientras esperaba su respuesta seguia besándola ahora por su cuello sin prisas, deleitándose de su exploración**

**Candy: es que aunque ya tengo 24 años, yo nunca he tenido...**

**En eso Terry paró de besarla y supuso lo que ella quería decirle...**

**Terry: Candy, mi amor, ...eres virgen?**

**Candy: ... ssss ... sí, sé que esto no es tan normal, pero ...**

**Terry: mi amor, el hecho de que hayas conservado tu virginidad no es motivo de verguenza, es más, me hace el hombre más dichoso de la tierra que la mujer que amo aun esté intacta...para mi !  
**

**Candy: Terry ...**

**Terry: y aun si no lo fueras, yo te amo por lo que eres, pero si has guardado tu virtud, te juro que sabré hacerme merecedor de ser el primer hombre en tu vida, pero no sólo eso...el primero y...el último también!**

**Y con estas confesiones Candy se rindió totalmente a los encantos de Terry, estaba segura que con él ella sería inmensamente feliz, estaba segura que con él había encontrado su camino...**


	10. Chapter 10

**En una de las habitaciones del Grand Hotel había una pareja que se estaba amando intensamente...**

**Con calma, abrazados como estaban y besándose con cada vez más ardor fueron retrocediendo lentamente hacia el lecho, donde finalmente podrían amarse libremente...ahora tenían todo el tiempo para ellos, esta vez nada ni nadie se interpondría... Con mucha dulzura y paciencia, Terry fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Candy con besos ahogados, enredándose en su pelo, embriagándose de su aroma de rosas...tocando, apretando sus muslos, mordiendo el lóbulo de sus orejas, su cuello...tenía tantas ganas de apurar el paso porque su cuerpo así se lo urgía, pero se debatía entre sus instintos y la razón que le exigia que fuera dulce y paso a paso para no asustar a aquella doncella... **

**Candy mientras tanto se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y dejaba que Terry hiciera lo que quisiera, estaba entregada, rendida a sus toques, a sus besos, a todo aquello que él quisiera hacerle...siempre estuvo esperando por él, ahora nada podría negarle, no habrían reservas...sólo entrega... La pasión iba haciendo su trabajo en ambos, tanto así que Candy empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Terry, sorprendiéndose de su musculatura fornida, de lo caliente de su piel...mientras Terry iba quitando los botones del vestido de Candy hasta dejarlo caer por el piso... Fueron quitando todo lo que no hacía falta, sólo quedándose en ropa interior y asi Terry la cargo en sus brazos fuertes y la llevo hasta el lecho, la acostó con delicadeza mientras él quedaba encima de ella sólo apoyado por sus codos para no darle presión con su cuerpo... **

**Candy: Te amo Terry, me haces tan feliz... **

**Terry: ya verás mi amor las muchas formas de amar que te enseñaré, no tendremos secretos, seremos los amantes perfectos... **

**Entre besos, suspiros y te amos, entre manos que recorrian sus cuerpos y mordian la piel, estaban casi listos para entregarse, desinhibidos, deseosos, con ganas de sentir más y más... Terry despojó a Candy de su ropa interior para dejar al desnudo todo aquello que él deseaba poseer, su piel tan blanca y suave, tan hermosa con sus rizos esparcidos por la almohada...se veia divina, tan hermosa que ya sentía dolor en su cuerpo por poseerla de una vez. Candy también hizo lo suyo y le quitó su prenda íntima...sintiéndose asustada de lo que vio, nunca pensó que un miembro masculino sería asi de grande...asi de duro, no quiso pensar que podría hacerle sentir cuando estuviera dentro de ella... Mientras Terry besaba con deseo y lujuria sus senos y apretaba sus muslos, Candy gemía e iba acariciando su espalda, acariciaba sus cabellos y aspiraba su aroma de lavanda...él olia delicioso, su perfume le embriagaba!...ya impacientes de solo besos y caricias, Candy empezó a quererlo sentir más íntimo, se aferraba a su cuerpo y movía sus caderas de manera irrefrenable, por lo que Terry dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella y entonces ella enloqueció al sentir su virilidad en su vientre... **

**Candy: ámame Terry...dame todo de ti, por favor... **

**Terry: si mi amor, lo haré ahora pero...la penetración dolerá un poco, pero después te sentirás en el cielo...ven...y entonces Terry se acomodó entre sus piernas abriéndolas suavemente para depositar su virilidad erecta en la entrada de ella , Candy al sentir este toque enloqueció de placer, todo era nuevo para ella pero urgía en sentir el placer...en darle a él todo el placer... Empezó a empujar poco a poco mientras Candy abría los ojos totalmente al sentir dolor, clavando sus uñas en su espalda...entonces Terry se levantó un poco y empujó con fuerza hasta quedar totalmente dentro de ella...ya era su mujer! **

**Candy se había casi desmayado del dolor, sentía un fuerte desgarro y empêzó a sangrar, pero luego Terry la ayudó a recuperarse con sus besos, caricias y palabras de amor.. **

**Terry: Candy...ya eres mi mujer!...a partir de hoy compartiremos no solo nuestros corazones, si no nuestros cuerpos y juntos vamos a aprender todos los secretos de la vida marital... **

**Candy: Ooh Terry... soy tan feliz... Y Candy que ya se sentía casi recuperada quería sentir mas y mas y Terry comprendió que estaba lista para el disfrute, reiniciaron la danza amatoria, Terry empezó a moverse sobre ella primero lentamente para que su cuerpo se acomodara a él, para que respondiera... **

**Candy: Ahhhh...ahhhh..Terry... **

**Terry: Mi amor quieres que lo haga más rápido?**

**Candy:...siiii, hazlo,... hazlo ya!**

**...y empezaron las rápidas y fuertes embestidas que los llevaban a la locura, Candy sentía la delicia cuando él salía totalmente de ella para lanzarse cada vez con más fuerza...fueron momentos salvajes, con fuego... **

**Terry: Candy Candy mi amor...ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Terry fue el primero en venir y verterse dentro de ella totalmente y, Candy inmeditamente lo acompañó al sentir su eyaculación caliente, haciéndola enloquecer...**

**Candy: mmmmmmmm...ohhhh...Terryyyyyy...**

** Y ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama descansando un rato mientras se hacían las más hermosas promesas de amor. Más, cuando ya se sintieron recuperados continuaron su danza amatoria durante lo que restó del dia...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amaneció un nuevo dia para la nueva pareja, Terry se había levantado primero tras sentir los aun tenues rayos del sol, estaba mirando por el balcón reflexionando sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante…la posibilidad de regresar al futuro era impensable, sabía que allí lo esperaría la fama y el dinero, sus amigos y sus familiares – seguramente habrán notado mi ausencia-pensó…pero no, ya no iba a regresar, Candy le había pedido que regresara y él…estaba ahi, con ella que tan sólo de verla en una foto lo conquistó para siempre, ahora su vida estaría junto a ella….aunque se quedara atrapado en el tiempo… **

**Candy sintió un poco de frio y se movió en la cama, al estirar su brazo sintió un vacío e inmediatamente se despertó….Terry? …ya te has levantado! En seguida Terry se fue a su lado, dejó sus reflexiones para más tarde y le dio el beso de los buenos dias, era increible esa sensación de pertenencia, saberla de él y él de ella… **

**Terry: mi amor no te levantes, quédate en la cama, pediré que nos traigan el desayuno… **

**Candy: gracias mi amor pero creo que mejor tomaré una tina, porque hoy tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y …. **

**Terry: si si, pero más tarde, primero el desayuno y después tomaremos una tina juntos **

**Y asi una vez desayunados se dirigieron a la tina donde el agua llena de burbujas los esperaban… Candy y Terry se amaron apasionadamente, de una manera salvaje, el agua les excitaba a ambos de sobremanera…aun había mucho por descubrir de gustos y preferencias, pero Terry era un experto en el arte de amar, estaba más que satisfecho con la manera de responder de Candy, ella era tan inocente pero a la vez tan entregada…él sentía que ella había estado conteniendo toda su pasión ardiente para cuando fuera el momento y con la pareja indicada, estaba muy orgulloso de ser él quien le mostrara los caminos del amor .**

** Una vez que estuvieron listos, salieron a pasear a un bosque que no estaba tan lejos del hotel, era un bosque grande y hermoso, lleno de flores silvestres y morada de cientos de aves, lo curioso es que por ahi casi nadie transitaba, ni siquiera las bicicletas, a pesar de su belleza no gozaba de la preferencia de la gente, pero para Candy y Terry fue el lugar ideal para estar juntos al empezar el dia. Caminaron tomados de la mano, hablando y riendo de todo y nada, hasta que de pronto divisaron un árbol de ramas muy caidas que llegaban hasta el suelo y se veia idílico para todo lo que Terry tenia en mente… **

**Terry: Candy vamos para allá-le dijo señalando el gran árbol- **

**Candy: oh no, ese árbol me da miedo, se ve tan lúgubre…nunca me ha gustado ese tipo de árboles **

**Terry: mi pequeña pecosa no seas cobarde, es sólo un árbol, además creo que es el lugar perfecto para una sorpresa que quiero darte**

**Candy: pequeña pecosa? Por qué me dices así? - en el fondo le hizo gracia el sobrenombre pero nunca se lo esperó- **

**Terry: porque eres la pequeña dueña de las pecas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida **

**Candy: sabías que eres irresistiblemente mentiroso? Pero te acompañaré sólo para ver cual es tu sorpresa. **

**Candy aceptó no de muy buena gana pero Terry iba abrazándola muy fuerte dándole seguridad , asi se sentía protegida, porque la verdad es que dicho árbol le daba pánico, en sus ojos era como un gigante de brazos larguísimos … **

**Y ahora mi pequeña pecosa….le dijo Terry apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y abrazándola fuerte, ves que estar bajo este árbol es mágico? Candy miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estar bajo el árbol, viendo como las ramas gigantes los cubrian como si fuera una gran cortina y todo estaba muy verde, era idílico, de ensueño, tanto asi que en vez de temer se sintió protegida. **

**Entonces fue el momento… Terry sacó del bolsillo de su saco una cajita de terciopelo azúl y poniéndose de rodillas ante Candy le dijo: Amada mia, aunque derepente pienses que es muy pronto porque sólo nos conocemos unos dias, yo vine hasta aquí desafiando al tiempo sólo para encontrarte porque desde que te ví supe que eras la mujer de mi vida. Candy Andrey me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? **

**Candy: oh Terry, mi amor…decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acaso ya mi corazón y mi cuerpo no te han dado la respuesta? Claro que acepto, con todo mi corazón… **

**En ese instante Terry colocó el anillo en su dedo, un hermoso anillo de compromiso, de oro blanco engastado con diminutos diamantes y en el centro un enorme solitario azúl . Con la emoción de saberse comprometidos oficialmente, fue que reanudaron los besos y caricias, con sentido de posesión y pertenencia, dejando que el amor decidiera todo lo que quisiera…. Los besos eran muy intensos y exigentes, aquel árbol era el lugar ideal para los amantes pues los hacía sentirse libres y dispuestos para todo… Mientras Terry la besaba con profundidad le fue quitando las bragas y después hizo lo propio con él…Candy sentía morir en cada beso, además de que nuevas sensaciones se apoderaron de ella al preveer las intenciones de Terry. Lo tenía abrazado sin soltarlo, dejando que él hiciera todo lo que quisiera; más, en un momento abrió los ojos para ver como Terry la subía a su cintura y cogía sus muslos con fuerza…sintió su erección, estaba tan mojado y duro, ella estaba derretida…entonces ella se apretó con todas sus fuerzas contra él, quería probar su cuerpo nuevamente…y Terry empezó a subirla y bajarla dejándola caer sobre su gran erección, con energia desenfrenada la penetraba de arriba a abajo, con rapidez y sin piedad, mientras Candy daba gritos de desesperación, estaba tan exitada, enloquecida…y es que todo esto era deliciosamente nuevo….. Terry la embistió al final con fiereza porque justo en ese momento estaba por venir pero sintió que Candy lo apretaba con más fuerza y ya no supo más….ambos gritaron a la vez…habían llegado al clímax juntos….Terry se vertió en ella y ella en él y no se despegaron hasta que Terry se convenció de haberse vaceado totalmente en ella…era su sentido de posesión y así debía de ser de ahora en adelante, hubo tanto amor y entrega en ese acto que ese dia marcaría el comienzo de nuevas vidas... Fue la entrega más erótica que tuvieron, apenas ayer habían iniciado su vida de amantes y cada vez la experiencia resultaba más sorprendente, como si fuera cada vez, la primera vez...**

* * *

**Chicas lindas gracias a las todas por sus amables reviews, me siento muy contenta de haber escogido esta hermosa historia que a mi en particular me encantó desde que la ví en la tele, creo que debí haber nacido en esa época...hahaha, pero bueno, hay muchos arreglos a mi estilo aunque la esencia sea la misma, espero que disfruten la lectura de esta historia que ya esta llegando a su fin.**

**A Vero, LizCarter, Eri, Marce, Eunice88, LauraGrandchester, les agradezco sus opiniones y les pido disculpas porque al comienzo los capítulos fueron muy cortos, como éste es mi primer pinino y estoy un poco experimentando con todo y peleandome con el tutorial ...hahaha, pero prometo mejorar :) A mi querida Betk, gracias por tu apoyo y debo reconocer que todas tus historias han sido fuente de inspiración para mi. Un abrazo a todas y que Dios me las bendiga! **

**Nathy Grandchester**


	12. Chapter 12

Abrazados y felices con la maravillosa experiencia sucedida en aquél árbol fue que se dirigieron al hotel, a decidir desde ahora su vida futura, donde según ellos los esperaba un camino lleno de felicidad….

En la habitación del hotel una pareja enamorada conversaba amenamente sobre su futuro…

Candy: mi amor he estado pensado que me encantaría trabajar para las obras que escribas de ahora en adelante

Terry: si me haces ese honor, siempre tendrás que ser la protagonista….pero entonces vería la forma de que ningun otro hombre tenga la necesidad de besarte

Candy: están hablando tus celos acaso?

Terry: estoy hablando de que sólo yo tendré el derecho a tus labios…

Candy: me encanta la idea….tus besos son tan ricos, sin embargo….

Terry: sólo aceptaré besos falsos o tendré que dejar mis tramas románticos

Candy: Oh Terry, veo que eres celosamente posesivo...

Terry: ok ok, vamos a hacerlo más justo, vamos a decidir si hay besos en escena o no…qué te parece si lo dejamos al azar con una moneda?

Candy: ha ha ha esto me suena a juego de niños…

Entonces Terry buscó en los bolsillos de su saco a ver si tenía algo….y sí, finalmente, una moneda!…al mirar la moneda sintió como un mareo, no….no era posible!, por qué esa moneda!...era una moneda que no era precisamente de 1912 si no…. del futuro….

Candy empezó a llamarlo -se veía aterrada-, estaba gritando su nombre y estirando ambas manos para agarrarlo…más él sólo la veía alejarse más y más, como si ella estuviera siendo atrapada por una gran nube oscura…..Teeeerrry ! gritaba Candy mientras su imagen fue desapareciendo por completo…

Nooooooooooo ! gritó Terry al momento que se despertaba, estaba transpirando, con la camisa empapada de sudor, despeinado y…en el cuarto del hotel, había regresado al presente!….Sin poder evitarlo lloró amargamente, pero aun en su desesperación pensó en que tenía que regresar, en que lo haría de nuevo. Se echó en su cama repitiendo constantemente que era 1912….una y otra vez…1912…1912….pero el regreso ya le fue imposible…. Casi todo el dia intentó su viaje de regreso al pasado pero no tuvo éxito y entonces lo único que quiso hacer fue salir hasta el museo del hotel….para verla una vez más.

Con el rostro desencajado y lloroso se acercó al cuadro a mirarla, y empezó a llorar nuevamente abrazando el cuadro donde Candy estaba . Cómo haría para verla, por qué ya no podía regresar? Cómo haría para vivir sin ella ahora que la había encontrado y sin querer la había perdido? Cómo haría para vivir si lo que quería era morir?...tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tanto dolor y nada que pudiera ayudarlo a regresar…. Dejó de comer y sólo trataba de regresar, pero no lo consiguió, dia tras dia lo mismo pero nada….a veces solo salía para ver el cuadro o para recorrer los lugares que con ella había recorrido….todos aquellos lugares -aunque fuera de tiempo y algo cambiados- le seguian hablando de ella y del amor que ella le había profesado.

Al final sólo se conformaba con sentarse a mirar por la ventana aquel lago donde tuvieron su primera cita, aquel lugar donde todo empezó…..

En el hall del hote, Stear decidió que ya era hora de preguntar si había algún problema, Terrence no había salido por dias, nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera había permitido que el personal de limpieza entrara a su habitación, todo era muy raro, había que preguntar…

Señor Grandchester? Señor Grandchester? Preguntaba Stear mientras tocaba la puerta con insistencia, más nadie contestaba…rápidamente bajó a recepción y cogió la llave de la habitación, una vez adentro se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba en desorden, todo estaba tirado pero aun así, Terrence Grandchester estaba allí, sentado frente a la ventana…

Señor Grandchester? Preguntó y le tocó el hombró…..lo que vio lo asustó demasiado y se tuvo que retirar…..Terry estaba blanco como un papel, su cuerpo casi frio y con la mirada fija en la ventana, más sus ojos estaban casi sin vida. Stear llamó a la ambulancia y éstos al llegar y ver la situación en que se encontraba Terry le dieron los primeros auxilios en la habitación, no querían arriesgarse a moverlo y mucho menos a trasladarlo hasta el hospital…

Doctor: Me temo que el paciente está muriendo…..

Stear: pero... cómo es posible?...es tan joven….cómo ha sucedido ésto? no lo entiendo….hasta hace poco se veia tan sano y lleno de vida…

Doctor: siento decirlo pero ya no hay nada que hacer...hay que dejar al paciente así porque ya no se puede hacer nada más, lo siento….y discúlpeme pero ya me tengo que retirar…

Mientras Terry seguía inconsciente y con los ojos abiertos, sentía cómo de pronto podía observar todo desde arriba, veía las personas que estaban en la habitación, las oía pero ya no podía entender nada….en eso, vio que de la ventana por la que él estuvo mirando apareció una luz resplandeciente y cada vez más fuerte...de pronto ya no pudo ver nada más que la luz… Sin saber cómo y por qué apareció de pronto en un lugar parecido al cielo, todo estaba cubierto de nubes y luz , se sentía bien, en paz, pero también tenía la sensación de que no estaba solo….al fondo de ese lugar veía la figura de alguien que se estaba acercando lentamente, no supo quien era pero su corazón latía apresuradamente, como advirtiendo la presencia de alguien conocido…de alguien amado…. Al fin pudo ver claro, no estaba soñando, era ella la que venía hacia él ahora apresuradamente, con su más linda sonrisa y sus cabellos revoloteando sobre sus hombros…

Candy: ! mi amor….has regresado a mi !

Terry: !Candy, mi amor! pensé que te había perdido- le dijo- encerrándola en un abrazo y enterrando su cara en los rizos de ella, aspirando su fragancia,…

Candy: ahora estaremos juntos mi amor, ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos y desde aquí… podremos ver a nuestros hijos

Terry: nuestros hijos?...Candy, tú….te quedaste embarazada?

Candy: Sí mi amor, de esos maravillosos pero breves momentos que compartimos juntos nacieron dos hermosos hijos, William que es idéntico a ti hasta en el temperamento y Richard que es mi copia fiel…

Terry: oh amor que feliz me haces….me hubiera gustado tanto haber estado contigo en todo momento, verlos nacer, crecer…

Candy: lo importante mi amor es que ellos siempre supieron de ti, les enseñe a amarte y desde aqui podremos verlos siempre, ellos son muy felices con sus familias, debemos estar orgullosos de ellos…

Terry: tienes razón mi amor, me has dado más de lo que pude imaginar, te tengo a ti conmigo y juntos desde aquí podremos ver a nuestros hijos y rogar por que siempre sean felices…

Candy: y ahora, ...ven mi amor, ven que quiero recorrer contigo este paraiso….un paraiso donde podremos amarnos….eternamente…

Y así, cogidos ambos de las manos, se fueron caminando hasta los confines del cielo por toda la eternidad…..

Fin.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que le han brindado a la novela, no es de mi autoría pero le he puesto mi toque personal, gracias por sus comentarios ,sugerencias y correcciones. Soy nueva y espero que pronto pueda tener otra historia que contarles, mientras tanto les envio todo mi cariño y que Dios las bendiga.

Nathy Grandchester


End file.
